


pinjam

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, Percy Jackson References
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czech pulang dan mendapati rumahnya 'dibobol' (lagi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinjam

_**hetalia - axis powers** (c)  hidekazu himaruya.  
tidak ada keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan karya penggemar ini. dibuat semata-mata untuk kesenangan._

* * *

Mungkin dia besok harus mencoba kunci digital dari angka untuk rumahnya. Kombinasi huruf besar dan kecil, lalu digabungkan dengan simbol. Sewa ahli TI yang handal untuk menciptakan kuncian digital anti-retas.

Sebab bagaimanapun kuncian manualnya, sepertinya Slovakia selalu menemukan cara untuk menembus rumahnya di pinggiran Praha itu. Baru saja ia tinggal sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu di pasar Bĕhařovice, seratus tujuh puluh kilometer dari sini, sudah terbuka saja pintu rumahnya untuk orang yang tak diundang. Enak-enak menggunakan ruang tevenya untuk menyetel film, lagi. Dengan _USB drive_ yang belum tentu aman, pula! Czech menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Begini rupanya preferensi Slovakia untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya.

“Pak Jakub sayang denganku. Wajar kalau beliau langsung memberitahu di mana letak kunci ketika kutelepon beliau.”

Menyalahkan penjaga rumahnya yang sudah ia anggap bapak sendiri juga tak mungkin. Czech cuma bisa menghempaskan pantatnya keras-keras di sofa, sambil menyilangkan tangan dan memasang wajah sebal.

Keningnya berkerut menyadari film yang sedang diputar di televisinya. “Sudah berapa kali kau menonton film ini? Hello, Slovakia, tidak percaya juga dengan fakta bahwa Luke yang memfitnah Percy? Aku bahkan sudah hafal alurnya—lalu kau sendiri—”

Slovakia memandang Czech dengan tatapan malasnya. Pipinya menggembung sebelah karena berondong jagung yang bergumul. “Air, Czech. Air. Airnya sangat segar dan ombak di bagian akhirnya, di pertarungan di puncak gedung itu, benar-benar seperti ombak di laut. Dan fakta bahwa Percy adalah anak dewa laut benar-benar membuatku mengemarinya. Lagipula, alur dan konflik film ini menarik, huh?”

Czech berkedip cepat. Masih menatap Slovakia yang hanya sesekali meliriknya karena bagian puncak telah dimulai. Percy sudah mengemasi barangnya dan sepatu dari Luke telah di tangan.

“Belum lagi efek suaranya yang jadi keren begini karena pirantimu,” tambahnya, menggumam sambil terus menghabiskan isi mangkuk besar di pangkuan.

Tak lama, Czech pun memutar bola matanya. Namun ia mengembuskan napas keluhan juga. Ha, air, pantai. Embusan napas lagi.

Jika saja ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan pantai alami selain dengan menganeksasi wilayah orang-orang (yang berarti menyulut api perang Eropa kesekian dan barangkali Perang Dunia Ketiga), Czech pasti telah melakukannya.

Terakhir kali dia ke pantai adalah saat kunjungan ke Spanyol kuartal ketiga tahun lalu. Spain meminjamkan penginapan di dekat pantai timur untuknya. Ia semakin rindu pantai jika mengingatnya, tentu saja, tetapi ia sadar bukan ia orang yang paling menyedihkan di sini—

—karena ada orang yang lebih _desperate_ lagi untuk menjumpai ombak animasi dengan cara meminjam perangkat _home theater_ milik tetangga.

Kenapa minggu lalu ia cerita bahwa ia baru membeli _home theater_. Kenapa.

Ah, kadang-kadang ada ruginya juga jadi negara yang cuma dikelilingi daratan.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yepyep, czech dan slovakia adalah satu dari sekian puluh negara di muka bumi ini yang ngga punya garis pantai owo


End file.
